History is Lessons to be Learned: sequel to Voice
by ShadowObsessor01
Summary: The Guardains view Jack's memories. What will they find out? I decided to do a series of sequels to I am the Voice. songs are all picked to reflect a different memory of Jack's so if you don't like a particular song then don't read. If you have an idea/song choice you would like to see done review me the title and I'll see what I can do.
1. I Stand Alone

History is Lessons to be Learned

**I stand Alone**

It had been a few weeks since the Guardians had seen Jack's Winter Dance and things between the five were slowly getting better. At the moment, all of them had gathered together in Tooth's palace as she was the one best equipped to handle what they were about to do. With Jack's permission the elder Guardians were being allowed to view his memories both from when he was alive and from his time as the Spirit of Winter.

As he followed the flighty Guardian of Memories, Jack couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. It's not that he didn't trust his fellow Guardians, but at the same time…he didn't trust them. They were never there for him in all his three hundred years as a spirit. They never taught him how to control his abilities. They never paid attention to him, simply wrote him off as a nuisance. So why was he allowing them to view his memories, memories that contained the essence of his soul? Why would…oh, he remembered now. Jack hummed thoughtfully. This could be his chance to have that one wish fulfilled and then maybe, just maybe the others would realize just how close he had been to becoming like Pitch. It might even shed some light for them on why he wasn't there that fateful Easter and what happened before he went to save Jamie Bennett. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

After travelling deep within the Tooth Palace, the group finally arrived at an unobtrusive oak wood set of double doors. There was nothing special about the doors, no intricate carvings or gilded surfaces that could possibly give away what was contained inside. That was exactly what Tooth was aiming for and it was effective; Pitch never made it this far and even if he had he would have overlooked it for the one detail that made Jack almost overlook the door. While the material was oak wood and true there was no extravagant flashy adorning, the door was covered in a substance that made it blend in with the surrounding stone walls. The inside was just as unassuming with the only things standing out were five palm sized glass orbs resting on pillars. Each pillar was set up in a crescent circle embossed with its own symbol. On the far right was a pillar with a golden plane-obviously Sandy's memory globe. Across from his was a pillar with an Easter egg-Bunny's globe. Next to Bunny's was a Tooth stamped pillar and beside that one was one with a sleigh and reindeer pillar. The last one was between North's and Sandy's embossed with a light blue silver tinted snowflake pillar. This was the pillar that everyone gathered around.

The crystal globe shone with a soft white light while inside a gentle storm of snowflakes swirled in infinite patterns. Tooth fluttered the closest reaching a hand out to touch the top.

"Jack, are you sure you're okay with this? We understand if you don't want us to see these." Jack could hear the concern and hesitance in the fairy's voice and he was touched, but he wanted…no, he needed for them to see what he life had been like. It would be his final test for them; if they passed then Jack knew he could trust and forgive them.

"I'm sure, Tooth." He gave her a sincere smile with an encouraging nod.

"Alright, then everyone hold hands please. Here we go." Waiting for the order to be followed, Tooth took a deep breath before touching the globe with the tips of her fingertips thereby sending them into the memories of Jack Frost.

_Memory World_

The Easter Kangaroo had just finished scolding and belittling me for yet another blizzard the day before his precious holiday. Doesn't he get it yet? I mean, it has been three hundred years since I was "born" as a –wait for it- _WINTER _spirit. Surely in all those centuries it would have sunk in at one point. He's been sniffing paint fumes for so long now I guess a few million brain cells have died if he can't even remember the basics of winter spirits. Bringing snow and cold wind and blizzards kinda comes with the job description. Sure I suppose I could have held off on the blizzard in Chicago until _after_ Easter, but for one thing it looked like it needed a new layer of my wonderful element and for another I was there anyway so as that one dude back a couple of decades said "Why put off for tomorrow what you can do today." Or something of that nature; I also just like getting under the Kangaroo's fur.

Anyway, one would think the OH so important Big Four would understand since they are all about jobs and responsibility. They certainly preach to me about responsibility often enough. I try to tell them that I am responsible; I just don't let it consume me like they do to the point where I no longer remember what it is to have some proper fun. Sometimes I'd love to just whack all of them over the head with my staff and force them to live one day in my life, and then let them tell me to not make the most of my abilities. None of them would last an hour in my life. They have become so dependent on being believed in that they have no idea what it is like to be invisible, unheard, untouched by anyone. The experience would probably kill them or at the very least utterly shatter them. I've been dealing with it for three hundred years by myself. Having fun and being mischievous is the only way I know how to ensure I don't go insane from the loneliness. Silent heartbreaking loneliness.

((The Guardians were stunned at the sheer hurt Jack had contained within him. The anger and disappointment he held…all because of them, because of their mistakes. Their Jack wasn't there with them as Tooth explained that because these were HIS memories he would have to relive them. However, they would feel everything he did and he felt a lot. There hadn't been a moment so far that an emotion wasn't beating strongly within Jack. It was staggering to say the least, that he hadn't gone completely insane from the pain. New admiration rose within the observing group for the boy they knew they had never really known.))

_IT WASN'T FAIR! _The Tooth fairy wasn't the one to take you on that wicked awesome sled ride across town. That was ME! Big Foot wasn't the one to hit you with a perfect snowball. I did! Santa doesn't bring you Snow Days. I DO! ME, _JACK FROST_! But you wouldn't know that 'cause you have always been told that Jack Frost isn't real; that I'm not real. To you I'm just a saying from a song. But I see you- all of you- playing in my snow, in my gift to you. I feel you pass through my cold body and continue on with your life never realizing the soul numbing _pain_ you have just inflicted on someone.

A deep sigh heaved itself from my core. I thought I'd be used to this by now sad as that though is. I guess even a winter spirit has the social nature so commonly found in humans. Laying my staff across my shoulders, I begin the solitary trek back to my lake-my home. Ice spread as a marker of my passage though no one was around to appreciate the intricate fern like designs as every living sane creature sought shelter for the night and away from the cold winter. Shelter from me…one tear traced a path down my chilled cheek dropping as a snowflake to the ground where it was lost and forgotten among the zillions of its brethren. With a soft shake of my head I leapt up to the power lines overhead and continued my journey.

As I traveled a song I remember hearing in a…moo-vay I think the kid called it…came to mind. I remember it so clearly because it had struck a chord in my frozen heart. It was as if someone knew a part of me and decided to put it to song. Both ways it certainly fit my mood and no one was around to criticize me or tell me to stop so I might as well go give it a shot. Tilting my head towards the silent Moon I opened my mouth and began.

_Like every tree stands on its own_

_Reaching for the sky I stand alone_

_I share my world with no one else_

_All by myself_

_I stand alone_

I put all of my loneliness, pain and sorrow into this opening verse. It was slow and thick with emotion, utterly and deliciously draining so that the remainder of the song could be strong in conviction.

_I know the sound of each rock and stone_

_And I embrace what others fear_

_You are not to roam in this forgotten place_

I looked back at the town I had swiftly left behind, thinking of the kids snuggled safe and warm in their beds. No, my world of loneliness should never be for one of them.

_Just the likes of me are welcome here_

I had reached the forest surrounding my lake by this time and the trees began to frost over with my beautiful patterns. I touch a slumbering oak watching the frost spiral and twirl against the bark, adorning the plain brown with glistening silver.

_Everything breathes and I know each breath_

_For me it means life_

_For others it's death_

My winter is death to those foolish enough to be caught in her wrath; she is death to those foolish enough to believe they are immune to her numbing charm. Only I am immune to her advances. I control _her_ in exchange I play with her and be seen by only her.

_It's perfectly balanced_

_Perfectly planned_

_More than enough for this man_

In a way it is more than enough. I control something so primal and yet her beauty is unmatched by any other season. Of course, I'm a tad biased but who can blame me? Winter covers all the dead things of fall in a clean blanket of white until it's decomposed enough for spring flowers to have new nutrients. Then the snow melts providing water for the growing plants. Really when you think about it, Winter is the best season of all.

_Like every tree stands on its own_

_Reaching for the sky I stand alone_

_I share my world with no one else_

_All by myself_

_I stand alone_

I had reached my lake by this time and began to skate upon the glassy surface. With my staff trailing along the ground behind me I sketched with my frost in patterns so intricate only I could appreciate their splendor.

_(cool little yodel)_

Once more my thoughts returned to the children and adults of the town I had left with snow. And also to the so called Guardians of those children. Bitterness welled up lending a sharper edge to the next verse.

_I've seen your world with these very eyes_

_Don't come any closer, don't even try_

_I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies_

_But in my world there's no compromise_

It's true, there is no compromising with Winter. You can be prepared for it-bundling in layers, stockpiling wood, gathering food in case of long blizzard like conditions- but you can never compromise. If you are too lazy to prepare for Winter then you had better be ready to face the consequences of your choices.

_Like every tree stands on its own_

_Reaching for the sky I stand alone_

_I share my world with no one else_

_All by myself I stand alone_

I floated above my lake singing the last few lines with my arms outstretched. Practically daring the Moon to do something about my status, the status he gave me.

_All by myself I stand alone_

_All by myself I stand alone_

I settled back on the ice, my eyes closed off from world and the moonlight. The Moon was just as silent as always; sometimes I wonder why I even bother trying. Usually thoughts like this leave me depressed for days afterwards, but this time I had the memory of the young boy's wild sled ride through the town. The smile of pure joy and wonder as he sailed through the air made the ache a little less prominent. A new novelty for me; maybe I should go back and leave a present for him as a way of saying thank you. Some frosted ice drawings on his window perhaps? With that thought in mind, I called the wind to carry me back to the town and to the little boy who had helped me in more ways than one.

((No one said a word or made a sound in comment to what they had just witnessed. They couldn't. There was nothing to describe this memory of Jack Frost. Hindsight truly is twenty-twenty; you don't fully realize the consequences of you actions until you are feeling their affects. Tears streamed freely down all of their faces. Feeling his loneliness caused the Guardians to realize just how far they had to go to make up the years of neglect Jack had gone through by their hands. They wouldn't mess up like this again for a long time to come. Of that they swore.))

* * *

So I decided to do a sequel to _I am the Voice _if you haven't read that one then you might be a little lost on the beginning for this one. This particular one will have multiple chapters detailing a different memory and event and will probably usually be set to a song.

This one is (if you haven't already guessed)_ I Stand Alone_ from Quest for Camelot. Comments and constructive reviews are appreciated!


	2. Safe and Sound

**_Safe and Sound_**

* * *

((A blizzard raged around them, furious and cold and deadly. There were no traces of Jack's magic within the madly swirling snow, none of his ever present mischievous and_ light_ soul in the harsh winds that drove this beast across the frozen landscape below them. This was a pure nature produced storm and while the Guardians knew that Jack wouldn't be affected by it, they still worried that something would happen to him. They searched the blinding white for the beacon that would lead them to their youngest member: his emotions. Like a flame in the fireplace attracts a cold-nipped soul seeking warmth, the Big Four travelled through the memory blizzard until they reached the snowy haired teen. His emotions shone as brightly as ever and yet appeared so dull; as if he had no more emotions to feel. Resignation, soul-shattering sorrow, hopeless anger, tear-jerking pain, and heart-breaking guilt flooded the guardians' senses. With minds weighted with worry, they pushed themselves as quickly as possible to where they felt Jack Frost. When they found him, their hearts shattered.))

* * *

_Memory World_

This Blizzard was not of my making though I knew that the Big Four would find some way to blame me for it. I had little to no control over naturally occurring winter storms; at most I could keep the winds from blowing to hard against the villages nearby. It took so long for the living to build appropriate homes and shelters that could shield the families from Nature's moods that to lose their protection now, in the dead of winter, would be catastrophic. So I concentrated and forced as much of my magic as possible into protecting the village nearby, hoping, praying that I was making a difference.

I was so focused that I almost missed it below me if the Wind hadn't alerted me to the presence. Dropping down to the forest floor beneath me, I walked through the blizzard like one would walk through a blustery May Day with the harsh winds whipped my hair into a frenzy around my head. My eyes stung from the ice kicked up by this wintery reaper, blurring my vision for a few precious seconds. When it finally cleared enough for me to see what lay ahead of me, my ice blue eyes widened in shocked horror and my frozen heart stopped beating. There, nestled and shivering against a wind stripped tree, was a human child no older than seven. Brown hair plastered to impossibly pale cheeks by frozen water-some of which I would bet my staff was made from tears-eyelashes practically crusted shut with white ice and cloaked form already almost covered in breath-stealing snow.

With a wordless cry I raced across the distance separating us and forced my magic to create a shield around the violently shivering child as protection from the worst of the storm. I knew it wasn't enough, but I had to try to make everything at least a little better before the child…ceased. Oh, how I hated this aspect of my element, of my season. I hated having to sometimes watch as those caught in these winter storms turned as pale as me while their lips became a dark navy almost purple blue and their breath was stolen from them by the wind. I hated-hate hate hated!-these times especially when a child was the one I watched die. They were always so young, so full of life, too small to have their life taken from them. I wanted to scream in rage, in sorrow to the heavens for allowing this to happen again. Instead of giving into my desires (though I knew the child wouldn't be able to hear me) I only allowed my maelstrom of feelings to leak through the frozen tears I shed while I drew the shivering child into my chilled embrace.

I knew the child couldn't hear me or feel me, but with so much snow I was able to manipulate the child into my arms in a semblance of a hug. I always did this when I came across children trapped and lost in the blizzards; it gave me peace of mind to pretend that I was able to provide even that small bit of comfort in their final moments. An act of mercy to hasten their time of departure from this world so that they won't suffer long; I kill them in my cold embrace because no matter how much I wish they could survive through my help, I only make things colder. Shaking my head, I brace myself for the task ahead and begin what I have dubbed my Death Song.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

They can never hear me, but as their bodies still from shock, I almost trick myself into thinking the children I lead to the reaper's door are comforted by my lullaby.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

This child bundled in brown cloak and winter furs has almost completely stilled against me, the only indication that the little soul still clung to life was the white puffs of air that escaped in agonizingly slow amounts. I can literally feel a piece of my soul dying alongside this precious child I probably have never met before. A soft whimper escapes blue lips and crusted eyelids struggle to open, but I quickly rush to reassure the child that everything was fine. Gentle murmurs to encourage the child to slip away from this cruel world of pain and cold that I give. I rock back and forth gently as tears continue to flow and the lullaby trickles from my own pale throat.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

I watch as the seconds in between each breath become longer. A frozen kiss to an equally chilled forehead, I continue to sing the child to death.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

My head was bent over so that my lips were close to the child's ear, my lullaby drowning out the fierce howl of the wind. That was the only reason I heard what I did:

_"Thank you, Mr. Angel. Thank you for not leaving me alone in the storm and the pretty song. Thank you for protecting…me."_

The breath was stolen from me as this child who I was killing thanked me-thanked _ME!-_for killing them. Whisper soft words tore through my heart better than a hot summer sun could melt ice. These strung together syllables and letters crushed me more in a few short seconds than anything the Easter Kangaroo has ever told me. What's more is that the child could hear me which meant that they must have had some belief in me and that….that murdered my soul. I was killing a believer in me, possibly the only one. I don't know if I'll survive this time.

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

There is no more movement, no more puffs of white breath from the tiny bundle cradled in my arms. Sobs threaten to consume my body and soul but I push it aside to finish my sendoff. One last chorus to let the little one go from my icy clutches. This little child who may have believed a tiny bit in Jack Frost deserved all the respect I could possibly give in death.

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]_

After the final note I couldn't hold it in anymore and allowed the sobs to tear apart my thin frame even as I clutched the still body closer to my chest. I screamed my throat raw, cursing my nature and the one who created me with this burden called life. It never got easier, not after two hundred years and certainly not in two hundred more. I don't know how long I stayed in that position, cuddling the frozen body of a child snatched by Winter's rage. What I do know is that when I finally acknowledged the world around me again, the storm had moved on and only a light snowfall was any indication of what had come through this area. The dark black sky of night was becoming grey as the sun began its ascent across the heavens. The Wind encircled me in its' own version of a hug in an attempt to comfort me.

"Thank you." My voice was nothing more than a harsh croak from hours of screaming and crying to the howling blizzard winds. I looked down at the peaceful visage the child's body had left for the villagers to find, but I had no more tears to give. With what little strength I had left, I arranged the body as best as I could for the greatest chance searching villagers would find it. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more. I'm so sorry." My throat closed on me and I couldn't speak even if I had words to say. Why must I be an Angel of Death? Why must I have this burden on my conscious, these deaths staining my soul? What have I done to warrant this punishment? Whatever it was I did, I'm sorry! I regret with my entire being whatever it was that caused God to punish me in this way. Please, don't make me suffer alone with this anymore! I can't take it! I'm breaking; I can feel myself shattering beyond repair. Someone out there save me from this nightmare that is my life!

The forest around me was so quiet, almost too quiet. I could almost believe that the trees knew what had transpired among their roots and were paying their respects. The Wind too was silent not playing its way through the branches as it normally does. In a way I was touched by the respect Nature had, as if it was trying to say sorry for what it had caused me and the child to go through because of its anger. However it paled in comparison to the righteous anger I felt consuming me for the sake of the believing child that died in Nature's blizzard. I stayed with the child's body until the villagers found it or rather she if the name the villagers called into the quiet snow covered forest was any indication. I clutched my chest as almost physical pain tore through my heart at the child's name; her name-Nadia-meant "hope" of all things. Ha! Some Angel of Mercy I am. I have single handedly killed "Hope". Forget that the blizzard wasn't of my own making; I am still nothing more than a murderer. Man, the Kangaroo is going to have a field day with my hide when he finds out since children with names meaning what Spring embodies have always been his favorites. Guess I should go turn in my obituary now…oh, wait why would I need to do that since no one would mourn me anyway. A dry mirthless chuckle wrenched itself from my tortured vocal chords; it's an endless cycle of self-torture whenever an event like this occurs that will only end once I've released my emotions on some barren arctic wasteland.

I thought I had no more tears to shed for this child, but watching the anguished screams of the mother, the grandmother, the aunts and sisters, the village women the floodgates broke once more and I fled. I flew with the wind as far from that place as possible while my tears fell like the snowflakes they were. The Wind always knew what I needed most and right then I needed that barren artic wasteland where no one was around to get hurt in my own blizzards. I spent the next few days taking all my anger and frustration and guilt on the innocent glaciers until I had nothing more to give. My body collapsed in the snow surrounded by the jagged ice pillars my magic had created in my emotional state. I lay still listening to the Wind as it gently played with my hair and comforted me in its own soft language.

_"Thank you, Mr. Angel. Thank you for not leaving me alone in the storm and the pretty song. Thank you for protecting…me."_

Nadia's sweet words floated through my mind and strangely enough while I still felt guilty, I was no longer angry. I had felt so much anger towards the girl for breaking the barriers I had placed around me during times like this. Barriers she had smashed to bits with only a few words. My anger had burned hot within my veins (is there not irony in that feeling?) and for a few moments I had almost been _glad _that Nadia had died. My horror at the feeling had quickly squashed anymore thoughts of that nature. There was no way I wanted to become the callus Winter Spirit everyone believed me to be. It would be disrespectful to who I was and to the brief memory I have of the hope child. That little girl believed me an Angel-her angel-sent to comfort her in those final moments. Quite possibly she had prayed for comfort knowing that she wouldn't be able to survive the storm and there I was, an Angel beside her. A protector she needed because I bet anything she was petrified of dying alone. I shouldn't be hurt or angry for those prayers being answered through me. Instead I should live out my eternity embodying her name in my own way.

Getting to my feet I watched as the sun rose golden over the icy tundra and painted the white landscape in colors of fiery rainbows. Guess Nadia did live up to her name; I have hope again. With the Wind laughing alongside me, I spun through the air and began my winter journey to the nations of the world. I still felt guilty and I would always carry the burden of knowing that I had to kill a child, but I could now continue on.

* * *

((Not a word was spoken between the Guardians as the memory faded away. Honestly what could they say? They had just witnessed an aspect of Jack's job that as Guardians of children, they were horrified to see and not be able to do anything. They couldn't save the little girl or comfort their own immortal child as he dealt with the aftermath. They could do nothing but watch as Jack flew blindly and screamed his hurt and rage. They were unable to hug him as he cried at the injustice that was death or tell him that it wasn't his fault. It was eye-opening, this inability to do their job especially for Bunny. Never again would he torment Jack about Spring being the better season. If this memory was any indication, Frostbite had plenty of guilt about the winter season as it was there as no reason for him to add on more.

With these thoughts in mind, the Guardians settled in to wait for the next memory to begin all the while mentally calculating different ways to make up three hundred years of neglect and forgotten hugs to the young Winter Spirit.))

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or the song, Taylor Swift and the movie producers do.

The song this time is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars.

Yeah character death (though it is an OC) and major depressing themes for this one. Got the idea from a fanfiction I read, can't remember what it was called though so I'm just going to say "You know who you are so thanks for the idea!". It got me thinking though, Jack controls most blizzards but there has to be times when he is not in control and deaths do occur at times due to freak blizzards and what not. It makes sense that he would sometimes come across these victims and try to make their deaths better. Its just who he is as a person. So far this story is the longest one yet, and is sort of a memorial for the kids who died in the shooting in Connecticut. That should never have happened and the boy who pulled the trigger was one sick twisted puppy (Nothing against puppies BTW).

**Constructive** criticism is appreciated and flames will be used to light my fireplace and heat my coffee. Also to my faithful followers I have a youtube playlist for the soundtrack to these fictions. ShadowObsessor01: ROTG: The Voice and Histories soundtrack though the songs for my other ROTG fictions are also on there. Hope yall find it o-kay. I'm adding songs I'm ninety percent sure have a chance of becoming a chapter sooo..yeah :)

Ja'ne!


	3. When She Loved Me

**When She Loved Me**

((The Guardians looked around them taking in the bleak forest surroundings. Winter was breaking in this rural area, the snow beginning to show signs of melting. Silver moonlight cast shadowy patterns in the patches of snow and on the frosted trees. Manny shone full above them and the air was full of magic. It only took a moment for them to realize they were at the beginning of Jack's memories; the day he was 'born' as Jack Frost. They could feel the spirit's confusion, fear, wonder, joy, amazement, and excitement beating strong within their souls. Curiosity burning within them, the guardians began to move forward towards the area that Manny's magic was concentrated the most only for the scene to change again. It was around noon and the sun's rays lit up the fresh snow in a kaleidoscope of colors, a full spectrum and more rainbow of dancing light.

Bunny could not help but be reminded of his Spring flowers, so many colors only across a landscape he had always thought to be so dull and unimportant. Uninspiring, bleak, a frozen wasteland where no hope grows, that was how Bunny had always pictured winter. Now though, he could almost come to appreciate this cold time of the year, if not for the simple fact that it preludes to his precious Spring. North, Sandy and Tooth all thought the colors looked remarkably similar to the female of the group feathers.

The Guardians were pulled from their thoughts on the scenery when a small brown blur raced through snow past them. Dark brown cloak flapping in the created wind by the runner's passage tangled and swirled with brunette locks. With mutual consensus the guardians followed the little village child to the edge of a frozen lake; a very familiar frozen lake. Lake Burgess where they had finally defeated Pitch Black was freshly frozen with Jack's own frosty designs spiraling beautifully across the surface. It was Jack's home as far as the guardians could tell; so where was the winter sprite? As if summoned by their thoughts, the mischievous teen landed softly in the middle of the lake facing the child.))

* * *

Memory World

_When somebody loved me,_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_

It had been a year since my 'birth' and I was still trying to grasp the fact that no one could see or feel me. It was a physical ache whenever someone walked through me, something I expect that will never quite leave me. Anyway, I had just gotten back to the lake after making a blizzard to the west (I was still having trouble controlling my powers; I only meant to make a light snowfall!) As the Wind set me down on the frozen surface I noticed the little girl who had come by one time late last winter. Her brown eyes had been impossibly sad-kind of like now though it was dulled a slight bit-then and she hadn't said a word, but something in me cried out to comfort her. So I heeded that inner voice and took a step towards her.

"Jack," I froze. Could she see me? How did she know my name? "Why did you have to leave? You promised Jack, that everything would be fine…but everything is not FINE! Mummy never smiles anymore and Da, he doesn't laugh or make jokes or play with me anymore. I wish you would come home Jack, cause then everything would be alright again." Tears started to fall from large doe brown eyes. No, no she can't cry. She is not supposed to cry or be scared, only happy. But…how do I know this? What is this girl makes me react in such a way? I have no idea how I knew these things, only that I needed to make things right. Her face was made for smiles and laughter never frowns and tears.

_And when she was sad,_

_I was there to dry her tears_

"I'm going to need a little help, Wind. Let's make her smile again!" Allowing my own smile to cross my face I summoned the beautiful crystal flakes that were mine to control. They gathered and swirled on the soft Wind around the little girl playing with strands of her hair. I watched in satisfaction as her eyes widened at the phenomenon I had created just for her. As she watched the snow, I gently brushed away the tears from her face, creating snowflakes from them to join the rest around her.

"Someone as sweet as you seems to be shouldn't cry tears of sorrow. Smile, for that is the best look on your face." Even though she couldn't see me I had to say my piece. "Did you know, snowflakes are the frozen dreams of angels falling to earth so that Spring's Hope can rise from them. The reason for this is that Angels are pure, hopeful creatures. It only makes sense that they should bring the spring. So smile, little one, because the angels are dreaming just for you." Slowly, ever slowly a small smile twitched at the edges of her mouth. Okay, so it wasn't the full smile I was aiming for but hey it's a start. The Wind continued to play with her until she finally got up from the lake shore to leave.

"Bye Jack thanks for always looking out for me. I love you big brother." With those final words she was gone. I slowly stood up on the ice before leaning on my staff to watch her flit through the bare trees towards the nearby village. That little girl was a mystery to me; I didn't know her and yet I felt protective of her. I loved her smile even if it was small. It was like I knew instinctively that if she flashed a true happy smile I'd be a goner to her whims. Well, whatever that feeling is I just hope I get to see her again.

_And when she was happy,_

_So was I_

_When she loved me_

She came back! Sure it had been a year since the first time but still. I floated down to rest in the middle of the lake facing her, leaning against my staff. There was something wrapped in the folds of her cloak that wiggled in her small hands and whatever it was it was making her smile. For some reason I felt a twinge of jealousy at this but pushed it aside by reasoning that I didn't know the girl very well so why should I be jealous of something smaller than even her? I looked up at the clouds that gently traveled across the pale blue sky and waved my hand to call the smallest of snow falls. Couldn't have her leaving to early due to bad weather now could I? There was still so much I wanted to learn about her and why she felt so important to me.

Her angelic face jerked up when one of my snowflakes landed on the tip of her nose. Her eyes widened with joy and wonder and awe; that expression on her face took my breath away. I couldn't help my laugh that escaped at the pure innocence in that single look. It filled me with happiness and joy to see that my meager abilities brought something so beautiful to light the world.

"Oh Jack, winter always was your favorite season." Her laughter was so sweet and light. I had no doubt that the wars would stop just to hear her laugh. "Do you see the snow big brother, from wherever you are in heaven? I hope heaven has snow that you can play amazing snowball fights in, just like here when you played with the other village kids. I pray there are icy lakes for you to skate on and frosted places for you to draw your pictures with." One silvery tear slid down her cheek, probably in remembrance of her brother whom I could only assume was dead. I wiped it away with my thumb, my cold skin making her shiver. That pained me but again I pushed away all the things that hurt for reflection upon a later date. Now was not the time to think about all the things that kept me away from normal people, things that kept me alone. Shaking my head I turned my attention once more to the girl and watched with amusement as the Wind played again with strands of her hair.

She laughed that wind chime laugh of hers but was joined this time by three soft yips. I looked down towards the previously forgotten bundle in her arms and was greeted by the sight of a small grey brown speckled puppy with wide blue eyes. The little mutt squirmed in her arms, yapping in excitement as it strove to be free from its cloth containment. She giggled as she tried to calm the wriggling animal before finally deciding to set it in the cold snow in front of her.

"Look Jack, Mum and Da finally let me have that puppy I've been begging for forever! I call him Speck 'cause of the brown speckles on his fur. He's a real handful but he kind of reminds me of you-a big er small for the moment ball of fun. You'd really like him, Jack. I wish you could be here to help me train him. But I'm….getting better slowly. Going around the village, it doesn't hurt as much seeing all the familiar places you went and remembering the different things we always did there. I still miss you and I know I always will but, I'm getting better."

_"PIPPA!"_

The echoing call jerked both of our attention to the forest leading to the village. A soft sigh escaped her before she climbed to her feet and picked up Speck. "Sorry Jack looks like Mum and Da need me at home now. Love you Jack, see you soon!" Just like that she was gone again and I was left alone on the iced lake surface. We have only ever interacted twice but I still wonder if maybe, just maybe, that little girl sees me. How else would she know my name? Then again, she seems to be referring to her brother so maybe his name was Jack as well.

_Through the summer and the fall_

_We had each other, that was all_

_Just she and I together,_

_Like it was meant to be_

_And when she was lonely,_

_I was there to comfort her_

_And I knew that she loved me_

Years had passed for me in a haze of wintery fun and springs, summers, and early falls spent on what I had come to consider my lake. I watched the little girl grow into a beautiful young teen of sixteen and while she smiled and laughed at the antics of Speck I could tell that she was still lonely. Sure I had seen her come to the lake with friends, watched her as she laughed and played around the edges of the water but never entering my frozen domain. Still there was something always missing in her eyes a deep hole that flooded her cocoa iris with loneliness. I wished I could do something to make that hole-that loneliness-leave her permanently but I couldn't as I am. I had to settle for little tokens that brought smiles to her. It was the best I could do.

Today I watched as she sat on the edge of the lake once more and drew her knees to her chest, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. I sat down beside her and waited silently. I knew that eventually she would speak about what was troubling her and based from that I would then try to cheer her up. It didn't take long.

"Hey Jack, I came to visit again. I know I should probably be hanging out with my friends but I just don't feel like it today. I'm actually feeling kind of lonely. You'd probably reply with something along the lines of why I am talking to empty air around a lake if I'm lonely. The answer is I don't know why but it's calming. I get this feeling here that I'm not actually alone and it helps, it really does. The snow does funny things to when I'm alone like this. Maybe I just want to see something funny and laugh about it. Sometimes I suspect that it's your angel Jack, sent here to cheer me up. Well, I could use some holiday cheer so what do you say Jack. What interesting game do you have today?"

When she puts it that way, who am I to disappoint? Laying aside my staff, I touched the ice and allowed the frost to spread. A few deft strokes later and I had the perfect tool to chase away her loneliness. This was a trick I had been practicing all year and I had finally perfected it. With a little bit of magic, the frost puppy came to life and tumbled on the Wind before exploding in a shower of snow. Her eyes were wide open and shock made her jaw slack for a minute before a large smile blossomed across her face. For the rest of the time we had together I would create frost creatures for her to play with and dance under the resulting snow explosion. It was totally worth the magical drain I felt afterwards because her smile chased away my own loneliness.

As I watched her go home that evening, I couldn't help but realize that this strange relationship we had was helping us both. She found a time of magic that got her through some of her worst days and I gained a sort of interaction that was sorely lacking in my immortal life. I hoped these times would never end.

_So the years went by_

_I stayed the same_

_But she began to drift away_

_I was left alone_

_Still I waited for the day_

_When she'd say I will always love you_

As time continued to pass and she got older; she started coming less often. It got to the point where she would only come to announce big things like her wedding to the Baker's son, the birth of her first child, and the death of her parents. That last one was also the last time I saw her at the lake again. Sure I would see her around the village when I brought Snow Days or came to frost the windows and check the snowfall but I didn't get to interact with her the way I did before. She had changed and moved on; I was still the same Jack Frost Spirit of Winter and invisible to everyone. I was forgotten by the little angel with the wind chime laugh. That moment when I realized this truth was one of the worst days for me; the blizzards that raged for a week afterwards drained me severely but I felt better for it. Because I had hope that maybe one day she would remember and visit me again. Maybe one day.

_Lonely and forgotten,_

_I'd never thought she'd look my way_

_And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do_

_Like she loved me_

_When she loved me_

It's been close to twenty years since I last saw the young woman, the day before her wedding to the village baker's son if I remember correctly. I often wonder how she is doing; I wonder if she has kids if her own now and if she remembers the little winter time visits to the lake where strange events would happen. I wonder and have never found the answer. I can only pray and hope that she has had a full life.

I sat resting on my lake after making my rounds around the world, idly making frost pictures on the glassy ice. The price of my job is endless loneliness and boredom. I've gotten somewhat used to it but it doesn't make things easier for me when I see the other spirits being so loved and _seen_, having to hide but just giving a glimpse to children to keep their belief. Makes me wonder sometimes if being the Spirit of Winter is really worth the price I pay. The snapping of a twig jerks me from my thoughts and I turn to face the forest edge.

From between the trunks of two birch trees stepped an old woman, slightly bent body wrapped snuggly in cloak and furs to ward of the winter chill. Her silver hair flowed freely down her back and her cocoa brown eyes took in the surrounding area with mounting familiarity. I crept slowly closer, wondering why I felt such a sense of _knowing_ around this woman. She leaned on a carved and well-worn cane, just standing there looking out across the lake until her eyes fixed on the middle….more specifically the spot where the Moon had pulled me from the water. A world weary sigh left her, the only sound on the otherwise still nature.

"Hello Jack. I know it's been a while since I visited last. The kids are all grown up now and have little ones of their own. The youngest just turned two; sweet little Marie. Looks just like Mum you know, but she's got Da's blue eyes and your mischievous streak. She is going to be a handful for my son your nephew when she gets older.

Oh how you would love them Jack. The games you would play with them and the tricks they would learn just to give their poor mothers heart attacks. They love to hear stories about you and your misadventures; it's painfully sweet to watch them try to reenact the tales." It was at this time that a harsh coughing fit lasting several minutes shook her old frame. I had realized why the woman seemed familiar when she started talking. My little visitor had grown into a wise old lady but it was clear that her time was nearing. I wanted to comfort her and I admit that I rushed over when she started to cough but what can an invisible spirit do? Nothing that's what. I did the only thing I could and asked the Wind to gently blow a cool breeze against her flushed face; standing nearby to watch for more signs of distress. I didn't know what I would do if she really did need immediate attention but I decided to cross that bridge when it came time. Eventually she got her breathing under control and with it her ability to speak.

"I guess it's obvious but I don't have much time left Jack. I won't make it to spring so I wanted to get one last trip to say Merry Christmas. I won't say goodbye because it won't be appropriate. We'll see each other in heaven with Mum and Da and we'll play again like we used to. You'll teach me to hopscotch across the clouds and we'll play it every day just like we did on this earth. You'll ask me why I never ice skated after your death and I'll finally be able to tell you my reason. Will you wait for me at the gate Jack and greet me with a bear hug and that mischievous smirk of yours? Oh, who am I kidding; you'll knock me down and tickle me till I'm blue in the face laughing that trickster laugh of yours." She gave a weak chuckle but I could still make out the wind chimes her youth had strengthened.

"Well, I've said all I needed to say except see you soon big brother. Jack before I leave, could you make it snow again for me? I loved the way the wind and snow played for me when I was younger, like they were trying to chase away all my tears. Please, just one last time as a favor for an old woman."

There was no way I was denying this precious angel of mine her last request. It was so easy now after a few decades of practice to create snow flurries to dance on the wind and sometimes I practiced making pictures with them if I was bored enough. This time, however, was extra special so it deserved everything I had. With my staff I created pictures with the twirling flurries while the Wind strung them into intricate dances. In my frost I drew several woodland creatures and some mythical legends before bringing them to life with my magic. Foxes, rabbits, wolves, bears, birds, dragons, Santa and his reindeer, the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, and Sandman all joined each other above the lake. They danced and pranced about with the flurries before leaping above her head to explode in a shower of gentle snow. I smiled as Pippa enjoyed my little show.

Her arms rose to the sky as her eyes closed, a blissful and content smile making her seem decades younger. A warm feeling spread through me from my core as she seemed to embrace the falling snow-which by association meant she was hugging me-and I couldn't help the joyous mirth that bubbled from me. It was a magical moment (and not because I created the show via magic) and one I would never forget. The whole event though was made even more profound when she looked at the lake once more and she smiled _at me_. Not through me but at me. After so long being alone and feeling forgotten, she gave me the greatest gift: love and recognition. It was something I would never forget.

_When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_

_When she loved me_

Christmas Day the next year I visited the Burgess Cemetery. I found her tombstone easily enough; ironically there were angel wings carved into it. I sat there for hours and simply remembered as she had been. Sweet, gentle, playful, wise, emotional, and caring were all in my memories of her. No I could never forget her, not for as long as I lived. She had affected me too much and so I would honor her by remembering her. It was the least I could do.

* * *

((The little human girl had done more for Jack in the few years she was there than the guardians had for the few hundred Jack lived as a part of their reality. Sure she had forgotten but what child didn't when they eventually grew up. What mattered was that she returned and she still loved the Winter spirit even if she didn't know he had been there for her. The guardians were beginning to realize that it is always the little things in life that count.))

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

So as my gift to all you lovely reviewers (and folks you truly are marvelous people. Your reviews mean the world to me and help me become a better writer! So thank you!) I have posted a more happy chapter and longer too! There is still character death and I'm not to sure how well I did with it but then again I can always revise according to your reviews if need be. So please enjoy and have a very Merry Christmas!

Ja'ne!


	4. You'll Be In My Heart

^Two parts: this is Jack's memories but there will be a second part special dedicated to Jack's mother's memory with the song A Mother's Prayer.

**"You'll Be In My Heart"**

* * *

((The Guardians found themselves in a dark bedroom lit only by the lightning strikes from the raging storm outside. It was a simple bedroom probably dating to sometime during the 1700s with a simple pine wood dresser next to a simple pine wood desk before which sat a simple pine wood chair while a simple pine wood bed frame held up a simple straw mattress covered in plain simple bedding. Truly the simplicity of the room nearly drove the bright and colorful guardians mad in the few short minutes they stood there taking in their surroundings. Nearly if not for the fact that a young boy obviously lived there and the signs of said occupation broke up the monotony. An off white tunic hung on the back of chair casually tossed in the passage of a boy dressing for bed; a pair of dark brown deerskin pants hung from a partially opened dresser drawer while a wood comb found its home on top of said dresser. Leather boots lined with fur marked the boy's passage from door to dresser. A few charcoal etchings drew attention from the plain walls as did the familiar looking Shepard's Staff with its crescent shaped crook that leaned against the wall next to the bed.

Looking around, the Guardians easily spotted the lump beneath the quilts covering the bed, fast asleep in appearance though Sandy couldn't see any of his dream sand around the boy. The golden spirit thought the lack of sand odd but shrugged it off as either his younger self had already done this part of the world or had yet to make it. The oddity though was swiftly forgotten when in the wake of a particularly loud clap of thunder the boy's door was thrust open to bang against the wall. At the sudden sound the lump jerked upright only to get tackled back down by the small brown blur that had raced across the room. The sounds of frightened sobbing echoed in the dark room while the previously asleep boy struggled to light a candle around the little form clutching his sleeping shirt. A flare of orange light illuminated the young children and the Guardians could not contain the small gasp that left them.

A picture on the side of a memory box is one thing, but to actually see Jack Frost as a child before he became…well, Jack Frost. It was a novel experience; one that the guardians were not soon to forget.))

* * *

**Memory World**

Jack cradled his five year old sister's sobbing body to his chest. The storm raging outside shook the walls with each peal of thunder and with each flash of lightening created mysterious, terrifying shadow creatures. Each crash and sudden flash caused the small body to tremble uncontrollably against him, her fear almost tangible in the darkened room. Jack rocked her gently, caressing soft brown locks and pointedly ignoring the wet spot steadily growing on his sleeping tunic. He absolutely hated it when Pippa was frightened because it meant he wasn't able to keep his last promise to his mother. Looking at his little sister he remembered the last moments spent with their mother. It was the night of Pippa's birth and Jack couldn't have been a prouder older brother. However, the birth had been difficult for his beautiful mother. Too difficult it turned out for her to live through the remainder of the night.

Jack remembered how pale his mother had been that night, her auburn hair plastered to her skin by dried sweat. Normally full pink lips were white and chapped while disturbing purple bags hung under her cocoa brown eyes that just the day before had been so bright and full of life. Now, even at the tender age of eight, Jack could see the pain and sickness lurking in every corner of her face, in ever wrinkle that seemed to have suddenly cropped up on his mother's beautiful face.

Even though she had so little strength left, his mother still managed to make her son promise that Jack would protect Pippa. Jack had promised mother that he would protect and guide his baby sister as the best big brother the world had ever seen. To an eight year old on the verge of losing one of his pillars, this promise was made with all serious intentions possible. Jack had always been a bit more mature than other children his age despite the mischievous aspect of his personality; always protective of those smaller or younger than him and this was no different.

With thoughts filled with memories of Adela Frost, Jack continued to rock her last gift to her family in soothing comfort from fear. When another crash of thunder sent the little five year old trembling anew against his chest, a song their mother used to sing to him during his times of fear. Jack remembered how it had calmed his fears and while he didn't have his mother's musical talent he figured he would at least give it a shot.

Taking a deep breath and cradling the soft brown haired head deeper into the crook of his neck, Jack began singing in the high tenor tones of a pre-adolescent boy.

_Come stop your crying, _

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

Little Pippa was beginning to calm, her shivers coming less frequently and her sobs descending to rasping hiccups. Young Jack felt a jolt of elation that he was able to pull off something his mother had done for him once upon a time.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold._

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)_

_No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_

_You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always_

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always._

The wild storm had passed and the lullaby had done its purpose in putting at rest Pippa's fears, lullying her to sleep. Jack brushed a brown curl from the peaceful child while a gentle smile curled at his lips. _Thank you Mum, Pips is sleeping now. I hope you are proud of her, she's strong like you were and I pray that you can see her from heaven. _Jack's thoughts scattered in the wake of a wide yawn, the late night catching up to his young body. _I'm tired now Mum so I'll say goodnight. Love you always. _With those last thoughts, Jack scooted down under the quilt before bringing Pippa closer to him.

In minutes the two children were deep within Sandman's realm where everything was right and good.

* * *

((All was silent among the guardians as they watched the slumbering children bathed in Manny's silver gaze. It was a breathtakingly innocent scene but the Big Four were still saddened by how true the last few verses became for these two siblings. A question remained in this memory's wake as to where Jack's parents where and why the little girl hadn't gone to them in her fright. Hopefully the future would reveal the answer to every question they might have.))

* * *

AAAAANND Done! Like it said up top there will be a second part coming up hopefully sometime this weekend but with school starting Monday there won't be any guarantees.

To all my reviewers...I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! your reviews have inspired me and kept me going strong. LOL I squeal with joy and pride every time I get a new review or see the viewer count. I mean this story is by far the most popular at over four thousand views (que the happy yet oddly wacky table top dance!...yeah its as weird as its sounds though I am admittedly a better dancer than my father...yeeeeaa) anywhoo

I was asked how the Guardians view Jack's memories; do they hear his thoughts or is it purely from an outsiders POV. My response is that it is very complicated and yet pretty simple. The guardians start out in a third person outsider POV in order to get their bearings but once the actual memory starts they kind of share a mindset with Jack. They can't read his exact thoughts but they can pretty much put words to Jack's emotions. This is because they feel and hear and taste and see everything the way Jack does so I figure with a connection like that it would be fairly simple to guess what Jack is thinking. Also keep in mind that Jack has been a Guardian for a little while now (specific amount will be given at later chapter) so they should know him a little bit yeah? I hope this answers your question :)

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Happy belated New Year and may the first week of school go smoothly!

Ja'ne!


	5. Mother's Prayer

Part 2 prequel to "You'll be in my Heart"

* * *

**A Mother's Prayer**

A woman's screams had echoed throughout the night, piercing and pain filled waves of sound that left nothing to the imagination the torture she was going through. Eventually though, like all things, her cries stopped and the cries of a healthy baby took their place a few minutes later alerting all who were listening to the arrival of the world's newest child.

Adela Frost knew she was dying. It was obvious from the way the midwife was reacting to the blood still pouring from the new mother and the way her strength was slowly slipping from her very bones instead of replenishing. So in her last few hours, Adela called her family together beside her. She hated the sorrowful aged look in her husband's eyes and the confused frightened plea in her young son's. The mewling of her newborn daughter broke Adela's heart as she imagined all the memories she would miss with her child. Her daughter wouldn't be told about "womanly issues", nor would she learn about the way of a housewife from her mother like she was meant too. It was Adela's job to teach the next generation of girls in the family to be good wives and mothers just as it had been her mother's job to teach her.

She reached for her husband's hand, her little Jackie already clutching her other hand. Their eyes locked, drinking in the love that could never be from that point on. Jackie's sniffles blended with those of his sister the sound tearing her apart more surely than a knife to the heart. With all her strength, Adela squeezed their hands to give them even a small amount of comfort. Before she left this world though, she had a few last messages to give to those she would be leaving behind.

"Jackie," Adela waited until her son looked at her face. "My precious Jack, I need you to be strong. Your new sister needs you to be strong, to have the strength to protect her from danger and show her how to live life to the fullest...I want you to smile because...you always light up the world...when you do. Show your sister how to have fun, teach her about the Guardians and how to run the fastest...show her which berries to pick in the summer...and what plants are good for medicine. Help your papa to live, to smile, to laugh, and eventually...to move on. Can you do this for me? Can you be my eyes and watch over your little sister?"

Little Jack took a moment to wipe away his tears, sniffling hard, thinking harder. This was his mother-his beloved Mummy- and while he didn't understand exactly what was happening he knew that she was asking a lot from him. It sounded like mummy was taking a long trip somewhere and Jack wasn't going to be able to go with...but why would mummy leave when the baby needed her? Papa said that when the baby was born, Mummy would be needed a lot so then why would she act like she was leaving? Jack looked into his mother's eyes and saw the unshed tears but also the pride and trust. Even though he was to little to understand fully, his mummy believed in him to be strong so...strong was what he was going to be...strong like Papa.

"I wills, Mummy." Little Jack straightened his back and puffed out his small chest, trying so hard to show his mother how serious he was taking her request. Adela smiled softly at her son's scrunched up nose and serious expression, to adorable for words and oh how she would miss her Little Jackie the most for he was her light when times seemed so dark. She tugged him down to plant a kiss on his forehead, breathing in his sweet scent of childhood and meadows for the last time.

"I love you Baby."

"Love you toos Mummy."

The Midwife slowly separated mother and son, ushering the young lad out of the room so the couple could give their own goodbyes. Adela had already kissed her newborn and held her, naming the baby Pippa after her husband's late mother. Now all that was left was to get one last promise from her husband, then she could be at peace with her death.

"John..."

"Dela...don't leave me...please, _please _don't go!" Silver tears cascaded from his deep brown eyes, darker still in grief. Adela did nothing to stop her own tears as she knew it was a request she couldn't give the man she loved.

"You know I can't, Beloved. It is my time..."

"No...NO! He can't take you from me, from our children, it can't be His will!"

"Do not blame God for this Johnathon Michael Frost! It is my time to go and I would rather leave this mortal shell knowing that my death will not be the cause of you straying from the Good Father." Adela broke off her admonishment coughing harshly into her hand. Small speckles of blood was a garish contrast to her pale features. Johnathon clung to his wife's hand, his heart shattering with every wracking claim Death took on her body. He so desperately wanted to protest, to argue, to rage against the so called "merciful God" that was taking this strong woman from her family even as they watched. Once Adela had her breath back she continued.

"Beloved, I will not ask you to not mourn my passing...but I will ask you to find love again. Pippa will...need a strong...female influence...since I can't give that...to her... I ask that you find someone... special whom you could show... love for again. Don't pull away from our...children. Now is when...they'll need you most...John, remember that I will always …..love you and that... our parting is...only a brief period in time...before we'll be together...with the Heavenly...Father forever. Promise me...you'll do this...for me?"

"I don't know if I'll ever love another, Dela. I can't promise that I will find someone else...but I will promise that I won't intentionally pull away from the children. I just feel like I'll be replacing you if I love another and no one could ever be better than you." Johnathon leaned into the cooling hand on his cheek as his own larger, warmer hand clasped it close. Adela smiled gently while her delicate thumb brushed away his tears.

"So long as... you keep an open... mind to the poss...ibility I will rest in ….peace." Adela's gaze drifted past her husband's face to the window where a full moons was just beginning to rise above the tree tops. The silvery light illuminated the bleak world and granted an exotic look to the young mother. Her husband drank in the sight like a dehydrated man finding a desert oasis, memorizing every little detail for the future. "The moon... is so bright tonight...sing with me...my love one last...time?"

"Of—of course. Which one?"

"Mo...Mother's Prayer..."

Little Jack peered through crack provided by the slightly opened door watching as his parents, lit in mercury highlights by moonbeams sang one last duet together as a prayer for their children.

_I pray you'll be my eyes_

_And watch her where she goes_

_And help her to be wise_

_Help me to let go_

Jonathon's voice was deep and strong with only the slightest of quivers to betray his sorrow. Adela's voice was soft and gentle, rising high when she had the breath before sweeping so low as to be unheard when her body cried for oxygen. Yet despite these flaws, it was a song sung by angels, by soul-mates being turn apart before their time due to the harsh reality of the world they lived in. It was pure in meaning and intention, a prayer for God to hear from the lips of a dying mother and the heart of a grieving father to protect their precious children.

_Every mother's prayer_

_Every child knows_

_Lead her to a place_

_Guide her with your grace_

_To a place where she'll be safe_

The first half was sung for their newborn daughter, just brought into a world that would pity her for the loss of her mother. The second was on behalf of their young son who would have to grow up faster than they ever wished for him.

_I pray he finds your light_

_And holds it in his heart_

_As darkness falls each night_

_Remind him where you are_

_Every mother's prayer_

_Every child knows_

_Need to find a place_

_Guide him to a place_

_Give him faith so he'll be safe_

By this time Adela's voice had disappeared from the song, her hand falling limp and cold in her husband's grasp. With a strength Jonathon didn't know he possessed, he managed to finish the last song his wife sang before he collapsed in his grief.

_Lead them to a place_

_Guide them with your grace_

_To a place where they'll be safe_

Adela Frost was buried in the Burgess Cemetery underneath a young maple tree where the leaves would settle in the Fall on her grave like a colorful blanket. Ten years later, she would be joined by her son after an incident in late winter where he fell through the ice of a local pond and drowned after sacrificing his life to save his sister. Jackson Overland Frost kept his promise to the very end, loving and protecting his little sister enough for his mother .…..and himself.

* * *

Done! Yeah this one was long I Know (and Long awaited) but I wasn't sure where exactly I wanted this one to go. I had the general gist but not the specifics But it finally came together! (I just hope its of the same quality as the last chapters) as always let me know what you guys think of it. Also yes I did kill Jack's mother and ***SPOILER ALERT*** yes I know that in the movie there was a woman's voice calling out to Jack and his sister telling them to be safe however with my story that is Johnathon's sister who has come to teach Pippa what Adela would have. Jack genuinely likes his aunt and is on good terms with her. Adela means "Noble" in old German which is how I picture Jack's mother as being. I'm totally horrible to Jack! I"m SOOOOO SOOOOOOOORRRY JACK! On another note, I really liked calling Jack Jackie (soooo cute!)


	6. I Can Go the Distance

_**I can go the distance**_

((The scene around the guardians slowly faded to black before a new memory came into clarity. It was like walking down a dark tunnel, a fuzzy light at the end growing brighter and clearer by the minute until you finally find yourself at the end. The end of this tunnel was no mystery for the Legends. Nestled among the ice and stony cliffs of the North Pole was the bright cheerfulness that was Santoff Claussen, North's home. As to the time period, they were clueless until they got closer. Almost like it had been orchestrated to their thoughts, the Guardians found themselves zipping closer to North's home where they saw a confusing sight. One of North's Yetis- a security one by the looks of it- was tossing Jack Frost out into the freshly fallen snow. So it was obviously before Jack became a guardian, however, one look at North's confused faced and the rest of the group knew that there would be no help from that end.

Once more they got closer, enough to see the laughing smile and hear the mirth bubbling from the pale teen as he pushed himself up from the snow. The winter spirit's emotions once more swept through the group: laughter, a hint of joy, a twinge of happiness, but coming swiftly was the ever present loneliness that the guardians were sadly enough quickly becoming used to feeling.))

_Memory World _

Laughter bubbled from my chest even as Phil the Yeti tossed me by my hoodie into the cold snow outside North's workshop _again._ I didn't mind though; what had once been many attempts to speak to the Big Guy in Red had become a game of Catch-the-Snow-Spirit. I lived for games (they were what kept me sane) and Phil was a great playmate. I remember with fondness the first time we played our game. I had finally discovered where North's home was after almost two centuries of searching and now I could finally speak to someone like me. Someone who could give me the answers the Moon never did, who could help me understand my powers and why I was placed on this earth.

I never actually got to see the Big Man though; the security Yetis found me quickly enough and we had a merry little chase through a couple floors of the workshop. I would ice the walkways while Phil slid behind me trying to snatch me from the wind I rode and the ice I skated so that he could toss me back into the winter outdoors. Eventually I took pity on the large hairball and let him catch me, but it was with the mutual understanding that I would be back to play again. Phil had been the first one to acknowledge my existence and the first one to play without just telling me to go away because he was too busy. That was something I knew I would treasure for the rest of my eternity and probably without even realizing it, Phil became my second friend. I held my friends tightly, possibly a bit over protectively, but when no one can see you ninety-nine point nine nine percent of the time it's hard to not treasure those few who you do find.

Like clockwork, every summer and fall I would make a few trips with the winter wind to play our game with Phil the Yeti. This time I had been feeling particularly lonely what with Spring around the proverbial corner melting my precious snow and causing the kids to long for warmer weather. It was an endless cycle that I knew I should be used to, but sometimes it just got to me and I had to find a way to alleviate the pain. So with the wind carrying me on its back, we were off to play with the only other friend I had.

I made this game last longer than most of the others; a good hour and a half of dodging, ducking, skating, flying through the air just out of the reach of large yeti paws. It was almost therapeutic, watching the elves try to navigate their very own slip-n-slide alongside the much bigger yetis and only managing to become Christmas colored bowling balls. I laugh more during these times then whenever I'm out in the world. A very true statement I heard once in passing was that "laughter is the best medicine" or something like that.

Brushing off the snow that had caked on in my collision with the ice bank, I twirled around once to give a jaunty wave to the closed door of North's illustrious workshop. I managed to hold onto the smile playing with Phil had brought for another twenty minutes, during which I had the wind take me wherever it pleased. I watched snow flurries flying before me towards the horizon, the setting sun painting the white flakes fiery gold. My life was like one of my snowflakes- so small, so insignificant on its own- and yet when it was joined by its brothers it creates a beautiful landscape just waiting to needed for the coming of Spring. My snowflakes don't know what they are really needed for until they are packed into the perfect snowball or shaped into the strongest snow-wall, a vehicle for the children's fun and eventually the water necessary to grow the colorful flowers of spring.

I flip onto my back midair to look up at the full moon clearly visible in the daylight. It's glow was slightly dulled due to it being the middle of the day and everything, but the sun did nothing to diminish the size of the silvery orb.

"Don't you think I've suffered alone long enough? Sure, the Yetis are fun to play with but...it's not enough sometimes. Why won't you tell me what my purpose is? Why I'm here? There has to be some greater purpose for me...I don't..." _want to be alone anymore._ It's a sentiment that I have given up screaming to the skies many years ago though I cannot deny it in my own head. Sighing, my thoughts traveled another familiar path. Playing with the yetis was always a double edged sword; on the one hand I was able to stave off the loneliness for a little bit but on the other hand...it always came back just that much more.

Wind caressed my face drawing me from my thoughts like it always does when I find myself in this mood. Ironically depressing is that I often find myself walking down this path, contemplating what isn't and what might be if I _just had answers! _The comforting support of Wind disappeared and I dropped several feet through the sky. I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped me when I realized where I had been going..._again._

"I know... I know, I'm sorry. No more self-pity for the day, 'kay?" Wind in response tossed me higher in the sky twirling around me and causing me to spin in a controlled corkscrew. Laughter bubbled from me mixed with Wind's whistle laughs and I couldn't stop the words bursting from my soul even if I wanted to.

_I have often dreamed_

_Of a far-off place_

_Where a great warm welcome_

_Will be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer_

_When they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where I'm meant to be_

I couldn't help thinking about the moon again when that last sentence came out; specifically the day I woke up. All he told me was my name -_Jack Frost- _and while that was all he told me...I still got the impression that I was meant to be here for _some reason _even if I don't know what it is yet. But someday I know I'll find out that reason 'cause...it's all I've got left to hope for.

_I will find my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I'll be there someday_

_If I can be strong_

_I know ev'ry mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere_

_to feel like I belong_

Music has always been a secret passion of mine. I don't know where I picked up on the idea that music is a great way to relieve myself of stress and tension but it is. It could have been the first time I heard a mother singing to her child about a decade after I was named Jack Frost. Sure I had heard other women in villages singing to their kids but...she was different. Or at least her song was...something about angels watching and diamonds around you...it was soft and gentle either way. Gave me a sense of peace that I wasn't alone; that I could rest easily at night which isn't something I get often. Yeah, music is special to me, no argument there.

_I am on my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I don't care how far_

_Somehow I'll be strong_

_I know ev'ry mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere_

_to find where I belong_

((The Guardians watched slightly amused yet still infinitely sad as the young Winter Spirit played and tumbled with the wind. Guilt too was a prominent emotion running through the magical beings; seeing all these memories of the Child Spirit where he was alone and suffering when they should have been there for him...they had so much to answer for. Yes, there seemed to be moments where Jack was genuinely a happy child (moments with his little sister though they had seen so few of those, or the moments when he played with various children in the white icon of his season) but there were more times then the Guardians truly cared to admit where the youngest Guardian was alone.

This fact was followed by mixed reactions among the group. On the one hand, they were feeling everything Jack did and so in most of these memories they were constantly overwhelmed by loneliness, hatred, self-loathing, and agonizing sadness. But the other hand held their combined conviction that they should go through every memory both good and bad as a sort of punishment for leaving Jack like they had. It was this hand that won out eventually because no matter how badly they wanted the _painagonyloneliness _to stop, knowing what made their little snowflake himself was that much more important.

"Jack iz very strong; remind me of myself." North's deep voice rumbled with a sentiment shared by everyone. No further words were necessary, not until this little adventure was over and they could tell Jack how truly sorry they were for leaving him by himself for three hundred years...they had so much to answer for...where could they possibly begin to make it up to Jack Frost?))

* * *

Whoop another one down! Man I love summer vacation! okay so I got a review from last chapter asking if I would write the guardians POV again and to answer that question: The last chapter wasn't a memory seen by the guardians since it was seen from Adela Frost's POV not Jack's. It was a separate companion piece to "You'll be in My Heart" that's why I didn't have the Guardians comment on it. So unless I do another chapter that needs a companion piece the Guardians will more than likely always comment after the memory ends. Hope this satisfies your question.

On another note if any of you are reading my other story Devil or Angel, until I get at least three reviews I won't update it. I need to know if I'm still up to snuff on it or if I need to change things before moving on.

Well that's it. Hope yall enjoy!

Ja'ne


End file.
